No Control
by Mell0wAllykat
Summary: Eren's having sad thoughts, and Levi's there to make him feel better! Just a little cute, couple thing to get us started on here!


Title: No Control

The day was cold and dark, raining as heavy as the heavens could possibly allow. A soft breeze wafted a musky smell up to him that soothed the young man's frayed nerves. Pattering drops coated his canvas uniform jacket and dark chestnut hair. It was the smell of early spring, his favorite time of the year. While others complained about allergies and hid in within their stale homes, he was out enjoying the warmth of the new season.

Markets always had new things to try from the winters thaw, and the smell of fresh flowers always relaxed him. Moving over to sit on a damp bench, the young soldier leaned back as the rain continued to pound down on him, but he simply took a deep breath and smiled. This particular season always reminded him of warm days spent in the fields outside of the Shiganshina District with Mikasa. Eren could even remember the times he would even doze off, encased in tall wild grass, completely relaxed by the air.

Yet, it's crazy to think of how times have changed in just a few measly years.  
Eren could no longer travel those grassy fields or even trail back to his home. It pained his heart to even fathom the impossibility of it again. Biting his lip in deep thought, the young scout peered back up into the grey sky, blinking away the sudden heavy drops that blurred his vision.

If there was one thing he hated at all about the rain, it was the fact that he couldn't ever see the sun. The sun during the day, or the beautiful evening stars shining high overhead at night. As a boy they never really held much meaning to him, but nowadays, they held more significance than he could ever come to realize. They reminded him so much of a special person whom had somehow found a place in his heart.

"Jaeger…" called an all too familiar voice, knocking him from his train of thought. Shaking his head Eren tilted back against the bench, blinking through the rain to spot a shorter man walking up behind him from the castle.

"S-Sorry Levi-kun… I just…seemed to space out a bit." His tone faltered in the lie, telling the Captain something different than his words attempted to convey. Standing up, Eren noticed Levi's gesture, telling him they should go back towards the castle.

"…Eren, don't be an idiot. If you keep sitting out here you're going to get sick. Then what am I going to do with you burdening me?" Levi sighed softly. Eren winced but nodded, slowly starting to follow Levi back to where the Scout Regiment was staying.

Levi's dark and tired eyes peeked up at Eren past wet black bangs, concern lying within them. Despite Eren's attempts to not worry Levi, he could tell Levi wouldn't be played as a fool. Even though Eren could fool himself, Levi would never give into the lies. Eren hated, and loved, that about Levi. Eren didn't want to trouble his lover with his petty problems because Levi already had so much to handle, but as much as he wished he could hide some of his troubles from the Captain, it was near impossible.

"It's….just that…" Eren sputtered, just as a few winds began to pick up over head, moving the clouds in race to leave as quickly as they had first appeared. It was getting a bit warmer outside, yet the droplets of rain remained as cold as ice. The contradiction could a fog to form around them as they trailed down the worn muddy path.

"I'm sick of this rain." Levi interrupted him, gently reaching out to take Eren's hand into his own. It wasn't that Levi didn't want to hear what Eren had to say, but he knew that his lover wasn't ready to confess what was weighing heavy on his mind. A small squeeze from the Corporal caused the boy to smile down at him, all of the unwanted thoughts washing away.

"Levi…" Eren's eyes gave a happier glow. Levi's mouth twitched to a half a smirk, interlacing their fingers. "I love you, you idiot…"

"I love you too heichou…I'm sorry." Biting his bottom lip, Eren stepped underneath the overhang before the door of the castle. Shaking now, the cold finally getting to him, Eren took a deep breath and sighed in great defeat.

Just then, the clouds began to part from the sky. A beam of warm sun rays landed on the pair, heating up their soaked bodies from above. The rain had slowed its pace to a light drizzle, and the excess water began to seep into the ground, steam raising up, clouding about them in a bit of a slow dance.

"Well, look at that...You smile and the damn sun comes out. Good job Eren, Know any other tricks?" Levi asked, gently wrapping his arms around the teen's slender waist. Eren blushed softly, the smile on his face only growing bigger by the second. Taking a deep breath, Levi got a coy smirk on his lips in return.

Eren frowned and cocked his head to the side "Levi… what are you thinking?" He didn't like it when Levi got that kind of look on his face. Half the time it meant trouble.

"Nothing. Nothing at all that you should be concerned about." Levi chuckled darkly before he reached up and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, shoving him backwards to the wall near the door. Levi strolled slowly over to Eren with the same smirk on his pale lips, remaining the teen just how much of a devil Levi really was. Pressing Eren back against the wall with his upper bodyweight, Levi leaned up, gently pressing his lips to Eren's neck, softly biting the tender skin hungrily. Leaving a scarlet red love bite, Levi snickered as Eren tried not to make too much noise from the painful, yet pleasurable nip he had just given to him.

"R-Really? I shouldn't be concerned with this?" Eren protested, tilting his neck up so that Levi could have better access to spread his nibbles and licks. Despite his protests, the younger man always gave into his lovers will, no matter the cause.

Taking Eren's hands, Levi pinned them over his head "Oh Eren you really are soaked to the bone aren't you?" Levi didn't answer Eren's question as he ran a hand down the trembling boy's drenched shirt front, playing with the buttons as he went. Back arched, torso and legs keeping Eren penned to the brick wall, Levi had the scout at his mercy. Regardless of the fact that Eren was taller, Levi was in fact much stronger. "I really should warm you up now. And get you out of these soaked clothes." No matter what Levi said, perverted or otherwise, he always kept the same laidback, monotone voice.

Shaking his head Eren squirmed beneath him, "Not here! You baka! Strip me inside!" He tried to shove the elder Captain off, but couldn't even manage to budge him. Growling in irritation, Eren blushed, but underneath everything, he was happy to get the attention from him. "Don't be stupid. If we took you inside like this you would get the castle dirty." Levi stated, staring up at Eren as he undid the first button to his shirt "And you know how I hate a mess." Levi's dark eyes captivated Eren and he relaxed a little, still pressing against his shorter lover's broad shoulders.

Leaning down, Eren gently pressed his lips against Levi's and wrapped his arms around his neck. Responding almost immediately, Levi rubbed the teen's sides and tried to contain a bit of self-control. It was so hard, though, when he was kissing his own personal drug… It was hard for Levi to have any control when it came to this boy.


End file.
